


Catch me, Officer

by biggibajba



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, NIAAMM, Porn With Plot, and awesome, and larry - Freeform, but he's hot as fuck, liam ain't even there in the first chapters, lollls, niam is later tho, sexeh sex, so WORTH
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biggibajba/pseuds/biggibajba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He smirked as lifted his hand up to his mouth and smugly blew a teasing kiss and said, ''Catch me, Officer.''</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> This story evolves around sex, people. Though I bet that's why you keep reading, pervs. (I'm no better, really)
> 
> So I'm at Wattpad too, the same username, and I have more stories going on there, so.... Yah.

> ''Horan, have you gotten anything?''
> 
> Upper police officer Harry Styles walks into the office with a coffe in his hand, a map with all of the clues over the case in his left, and sits down on his desk, looking over at his collegue, officer Niall Horan. Horan and Styles are childhood friends but they know to seperate private life from work, obviously needed as an officer.
> 
> Niall shakes his head as he looks at his own map, all over his desk are papers involving the current case, ''Nothing, sir.'' Harry sighs as he shimmies over the pages on the papers. This was a pretty hard case and they've gotten nowhere for a month now and they expect a new dead body to appear soon, but they had nothing to go on. Every lead they had seemed to be wrong and they're on a standstill. There has been five murders, the pattern the same all five times, but they haven't found the killer nor do they have any leads.
> 
> Harry picks up a picture of the last victim, an office lady whose name is Cindy Laners. She was apperantly a pretty sweet lady, who was good at her work as a secretary. No one knew why anyone would want her dead, she helped anyone she could. She was a nice person, hardly ever mean and there was no way anyone could ever want her dead. Seems like that they were wrong about that.
> 
> The previous victims had been a hairdresser, an artist, a bookshop helper and a student. They had all been killed in the same way: their eyes had been dropped so they were blind, then they had been tortured and raped, even the men, and then their bodies were all slit in particular places and patters. The beginning of their legs from their hips, shoulders to armpits and a cross on their stomach. Though they bled and that would hurt a lot, it was not the cause of death. No, they had been slowly strangled. They had been strangled in a way that some moments they weren't able to breath, then the pressure would lighten a bit to let in just enough air to keep them alive, but still not enough to keep them alive for more than twenty minutes. Meaning slowly, their air had been cut off and they had been toyed with.
> 
> Harry was disgusted with it. He can't believe any one would do such a thing. It's truly disgusting and honestly, he can't phantom it. If he tries to understand what goes through their heads he only gets more confused, simply because he  _can't._
> 
> ''Honestly, I'm wondering if we'll ever find this murderer,'' Niall mutters, still not looking up from his papers. Harry nods, looking at his own, ''I agree on that. He's a professional, that's for sure.'' Harry doesn't often acknowledge the criminals, so for him to say such a thing... this criminal is a real one. Dangerous.
> 
> ''The victims have nothing in common,'' Niall says, as they have many times before when looking things over. ''It doesn't make sense. How does he choose his victims?''
> 
> Harry had nothing to say to that, so he simply didn't. They had no leads on who was next, making this even more difficult.
> 
> ''But what if the victims are chosen at random,'' Niall thinks out loud. ''What if they were just at the wrong place at the wrong time?''
> 
> Harry looks up at him with wide eyes. His mind had connected something with those words and he rushes towards the white board with everything on it. He looks it over, then says, ''you're absolutely right. They're chosen at random.'' Niall stands up too, standing beside him.
> 
> ''At least we know that. And look at the wounds and the way they're killed, it's obviously by someone experienced within torture.''
> 
> ''Also at not leaving evidence. We're dealing with an ex secret agent, aren't we?''
> 
> ''Looks like it. Why didn't we think of this before?''
> 
> Before Harry could answer the speaker made a little sound and then a voice boomed, ''Robbery at Cheshire bank. Requesting backup immidiately. All officers available being demanded to go there this instant.''
> 
> The speaker was loud and everyone heard it, and Harry and Niall - Niall always came along, it wasn't even questionable -, along with few others, quickly got up and suited and armed, and then they sped out the door and station and to the car. Soon they were speeding through the city with sirens to the bank, where another officer had fallen. Harry had swallowed deeply at that, hoping it wasn't someone it was extremely close to. He knew it was selfish, but he can't take the pain if it's too much. He has already lost his dad to criminals, he can't lose a close collegue or friend.
> 
> The building came into sight and Harry parked the car with the others then he and Niall stepped out, and turned to another officer, who was looking quite shaken up. Something had gone terribly wrong. (Well if that wasn't obvious.) (Harry isn't good at sarcasm.) (Once he hit a guy because he couldn't get it.) (Okay twice but that's the only times.) (Five times.)
> 
> ''What's the situation?'' Harry asks the officer, who looks them both over. ''They're holding hostages, and they're the group, Al-Quada. Psh, only wannabees in there. Anyways, there is also one individual who we have no information about,'' he then answers, voice slightly shaking and that itself is something that indicates this is more than normal robbery. Though they've already established that.
> 
> Niall and Harry hurries to the frontline, where the highest ranked officers where standing, armed and ready.  **(A/N: Any LoL players here? Teemo anybody?)**
> 
> ''What are we planning to do?'' Harry asks the closest officer, who looks at him.
> 
> ''We're going to sneak inside.''
> 
> Harry nods and he and Niall gets geared up. They are to move to the backside of the bank where there's no cameras - which, is stupid - so they can't see them coming in and then sneak and take them by surprise. This is very reckless plan and it could go wrong very easily but it's their only shot seeing as they have threathened to kill the hostages if they don't get off. They can't let that happen. So they pretend to leave while in reality moving to the back. They can't having them know. 
> 
> Once there Niall and Harry are leading the whole squad, and Harry carefully opens the backdoor trying to make as little sound as possible. ''Clear,'' he mouths to the rest after checking and then they'rea all sneaking inside. They walk in a group inside, until they get to a part where's the four directions. ''You two, go left,'' he mouths to the two on the left and points, then points to the right, ''you two,'' to the two on the right. Once they leave he points right ahead, ''Niall and you,'' and that leaves him to take the one behind him. He had been turning around a lot while ordering. 
> 
> They all move in their appointed directions, every single one of them has walkie talkies to communice so if there's some complications they can warn the others. Harry walks slowly and cautiously, pointing his gun forwards, looking around. He stops in front of a door with the sign, 'personel only'. He carefully opens it slowly and luckily it makes no sound, but it's pitch black in there. Harry has never been the wisest in these situations, never understood the saying, ''when the room is pitchblack in a bank where there are dangerous men inside, don't fucking go in,'' so of course he goes inside. 
> 
> The door slams shut behind him and he whips around, but can't see anything at all. It's really pitch black. He may not be the wisest - he knows that, even though he won't admit it - but he's not stupid, so he doesn't shout 'hello? Who's there?' like a lunatic that wants someone to know they're there. Twats. He just has to find his way out. 
> 
> But at that moment, the room is suddenly lit up and he's looking into electrifying cerulean eyes. He let's out a - not so manly - squeal and jumps back, lifting his gun up to point it at the - inhumanly gorgeous - man in front of him.
> 
> ''Who are you?'' Harry demands to know, trying to seem unaffected, even though all he's thinking is how fucking good looking this man is and if it's appropiate to ask if he can lick his abs. He figures it isn't, but still. It's amazing how gorgeous this man is, with his cerulean blue eyes that seem to light up, his caramel coloured hair that's styled up, and - god - those lips. And more over, his fucking body belongs to a sex god, Harry can perfectly clear see his muscles and abs as he's wearing ridiculously tight shirt and jeans, white jeans to be exact and they seem to be made for him.
> 
> The sex god smirks and steps closer, all seductive like and Harry swallows. He's got a bad feeling about this. ''That, officer,'' the man purrs, and holy shit,  _his voice._ It's more high pitched than normal men but it's rough and seductive and you can hear the smirk in his voice, and Harry thinks he could drop the cockiness, ''you don't need to know. But, what you clearly want to know is how good my dick would feel inside you.'' Harry almost chokes on his own spit and he watches wide eyed at the man. He wants to yell, ''heck to the no!'' but his own dick had twitched at the word and he can feel the arousal in his own body and yep, he's fucked. He doesn't know if he meant that literally or not.
> 
> But no, he can't. This man is obviously one of the criminals - that threathened to  _kill_ innocent people and wouldn't hesitate to do so - and he can't fuck this guy. Or be fucked by him, it's wrong and so fucking tempting. But Harry fights this feelings and thoughts and glares at the man, fidgeting while thinking of anything to stop him from getting hard. (Old nannies in bikinis, old men naked,  _vaginas_ , girls.)
> 
> ''Step away, and don't talk to me like that,'' Harry tries to growl out but he hates to admit his voice is a bit breathy, in arousal of course. Though that didn't get the man to do what he wanted, he only gets closer with a wider smirk. ''Oh, but I can clearly see you agree with me,'' he says. ''Well, at least your dick. And you mind seems a bit fuzzy too, by the way your eyes go to my mouth and my dick all the time.'' And shit, he's busted. He thought he wouldn't notice those...  _few_ glances. (It was every third second.) (But shush, no one is supposed to know.)  
> 
> ''B-bullshit,'' Harry tries to spit, but it ends up as a stutter and this is not exactly helping his case here, and unfortunately for him the man notices too as he steps into Harry's personal space, gently taking a hold of Harry's hands that are holding the gun and then pushing them down and  _why the fuck isn't Harry stopping him?_ The man leans into his ear and fuck, he starts whispering into it. ''You want me to fuck you against this wall, don't you? Want to feel my big cock stretch you open and slam into your precious prostate and make you scream my name?'' 
> 
> And the only thing Harry can muster up to stutter is sadly, ''I-I don't even know your name,'' and dammit, he lost. The victorious smirk that the man's lips twist into is the main proof of that, and suddenly there's a hand down his pants and whoa, this is going fast and Harry gasps. 
> 
> ''It's Louis,'' the man - Louis. Harry likes it, it rolls off his tongue perfectly - whispers into his ear as his hands makes its way into Harry's boxers and grabs the semi hard cock that rests in there. Harry lets out a tiny little moan at that, his cock quickly jumping up to life, making Louis chuckle. ''You obviously enjoy being touched by a criminal,  _officer,_ '' he whispers the last word huskily in Harry's ear and wow, that should not be as hot as it was. Harry can't help but feel turned on by the fact that should not happen, he should not let this man, this  _criminal_ touch him, let alone fuck him. But that's so hot, it makes his blood boil and his body flush at the mere thought of it. He thinks he may not be able to fight him if Louis decides to fuck him right here and now.
> 
> ''See here,'' Louis taunts as he slowly starts to pump Harry, making the officer whimper and hold onto Louis, ''you're just begging for it. You want it so badly, you want me so badly. You want me to fuck you senseless, don't you?'' And all little wittle desperate Harry can do is nod and breath out and moan as Louis goes faster. 
> 
> ''You want me to fuck you against this wall, officer?'' Louis continues to whisper in his ears like the seductive little - he's actually smaller than Harry and that's kinda cute and embarrassing - devil he is. Harry whimpers yet again. ''You want me to fuck you right here and now so maybe your fellow officers can catch us? But you don't mind, no, the mere thought of being vaught by them turns you on, doesn't it? I bet it does. Moan my name, baby, moan my name.''
> 
> ''Louis,'' Harry breaths out immidiately, his grip on Louis' shirt tightening. ''LouisLouisLouis.'' The mantra continues and goes faster as Louis does, now going at an inhuman paze and fuck, Harry's close. (What, he hasn't had any in like.. months.) (Two years.) (He's pathetic.) 
> 
> ''Lou,'' he whines all high pitched and whoa, where the fuck did that come from? ''I..I'm close..'' He looks down at Louis, his cheeks flushed and his breathing heavy and eyes half closed in pleasure and Louis suddenly twists his wrist and his thumb rubs over Harry's slit and Harry yells surprised as he cums into Louis' hand. Louis pumps him through his orgasm and afterwards, when his cock is soft again, he's panting. Holy shit that was the best fucking orgasm in his entire life and he might be addicted already. He's disorientated as Louis fixes his pants for him and  _fuuck,_ he fucking came in his pants. 
> 
> ''That was fun,'' Louis chuckles, then stands on his toes to connect his lips to Harry's neck and Harry moans deeply at the sensation of Louis biting and sucking his neck. After a while Louis pulls away with a smirk, breathing out, ''mine,'' and the wierd part is that Harry don't really mind being Louis', he rather likes Louis calling him his. 
> 
> Louis smirks as hi lifts up his hand to his mouth and smugly blew a teasing kiss and says, ''catch me, officer.'' 
> 
> Then he's gone and Harry is left in the room that's pitch black again wondering what the hell just happened.
> 
> **==+==**
> 
> ''Officer Styles?''
> 
> Harry doesn't react as he sits on the floor, staring straight ahead. What the hell did he just do? He let a fucking  _criminal_ give him a handjob and suck his neck, and he acted as a submissive little puppy and oh my god, stop thinking about it, Harry. You'll get hard. That thought really scares Harry because he didn't just let Louis give him a handjob and call Harry his, he alse  _let him get away._ He's a failure as an officer.
> 
> ''Harry?'' Niall asks confused as he walks into the room. He looks at his best friend that seems out of it, really out of it. He goes over to him and puts a hand on his shoulder, making Harry snap his head up, frowning. ''Niall? Where are the criminals?''
> 
> ''They got away,'' Niall grumbles. It had been a failure to catch them, but at least they saved every innocent person in there. ''The hostages was saved, though. What happened in here?'' 
> 
> Harry has the decency to blush and look down, biting his lip. ''There was one in here, caught me off guard,'' he mumbles, and it isn't exactly a lie, it's the truth, just not all of it. He stands up and gives Niall a little smile, showing Niall that the one in here also got away.
> 
> ''Come on, let's get back to the station,'' Niall says and Harry nods. They walk outside, where most of the policecars are gone and they go to their car. Harry was relieved Niall didn't notice anything.
> 
> But as soon as they was in the car, ''Harry?''
> 
> ''Yeah, Nialler?''
> 
> ''Is that cum on your pants?''
> 
> ''No, Niall.''
> 
> ''But it really loo-''
> 
> ''I said no, Niall, now fucking drive.''
> 
> All Harry knows, he'd really much like to  _catch_ Louis, either to let him fuck him, or to strangle him for messing with him and his feelings. While letting him fuck him. Either way works.


	2. Chapter two

Harry just couldn’t get Louis out of his head. No matter what he did, who he was with he just couldn’t get that fucking bastard out of his head. The way he had touched and grabbed Harry’s cock and — god forbid — his cocky little shitty smirk. Harry always growls and wants to hit something every time he thinks about it and several times Niall has looked at him and said, “dude, go get laid, your sexual frustration is showing,” and that is not helping, thank you very much. Because that proves he  _wants_ Louis, but it was pretty damn obvious anyways.

So this is exactly why he’s now at home, leaning against the wall of his bedroom, sitting on the floor with his knees bent up and a hand around his own cock going insanely fast and muttering the mantra of, “LouisLouisLouis,” like he did two days ago at the bank, when it was Louis’ hand around this cock. His forehead is sweaty and his hair greasy as it sticks to it and he’s panting heavily as his mind is clouded in pure pleasure as he imagines Louis’ perfect mouth around his cock, imagining his perfect little tongue swirling around it, then up and playing with the skin right under the head. Then Louis would moan around him, sending out delicious vipes around his cock and Harry would moan too while throwing his head back and tangle his fingers into Louis’ soft hair and tug, making Louis moan once more.

Then Louis would pull off and smiling with those red, swollen lips and claim Harry’s lips with them, and as he would kiss him senseless he would take the bottle of lube right next to Harry(it is there right now, too) and he would lube up his fingers then slowly reach down to Harry’s perky little hole and run his fingers around it, then gently push one finger inside, making Harry gasp into his mouth and then whimper.

Then he would thrust his finger hard and fast in and out of Harry, making the officer arch his back slightly, his lips parted slightly in a moan. “So good for me,” Louis would mutter, “so needy. You’re a pretty little slutty officer for me, aren’t you, Harry? All needy and begging for me to fuck you.” Louis dirty talking just turned Harry on so much, he can’t explain it.

Then Harry would probably just babble. “Y—yes, oh god, Lou, fuck me, please, fuck me hard, now, need you in me, please, Lou,” he would beg, his voice small and needy, blubbering nonsense. His mind would would be drunk on pleasure, no complete thoughts would he be able to comprehend. At three fingers Harry would be even more desperate, and Louis would decide he had waited long enough and he would pull his fingers out, grabbing his own cock and pump himself, getting the lube and lubing it up before lining up and smirking at the needy, desperate and sexy Harry in front of him. “Ready, my slut? Ready for me to pound into you so hard you won’t be able to walk for a fucking month?” Louis would murmur, and Harry would nod and whine, trying to press onto him. Louis would chuckle and comply. The moment Louis would have slammed into him — Harry came in his own hands.

How pathetic.

**=====+++=====**

“Do we have anything on the murderer case?”

Officer Zayn Malik looked at the blond officer, a hopeful look on his face. Niall felt horrible that he had to crush that with a shake of his head and Zayn sighs. “Shouldn’t have expected it, really,” he mumbles, rubbing his forehead. This case was taking a lot out of them, and they got more discouraged every day.

“No, but Harry and I figured out it was done by someone experienced — professional,” Niall says and tries to cheer Zayn up, because the Bradford boy was a little puppy and he shouldn’t look like that. You just wants to wrap him up and cuddle him into your chest and make him smile that wide smile that makes his eyes crinkle slightly and showing his theeth. He’s darn adorable.

“And also, the victims are chosen randomly,” Niall continues, making Zayn tilt his head all cute like at him, frowning like a lost puppy. “How so?” he asks. Niall smiles a bit, proud to be the one explaining things to Zayn instead of the opposite, because that’s how things usually go. “Well, the victims have nothing in common. We figured they were all just at the wrong place at the wrong time, so we have all the placed they were taken from here, because there were eye witnesses on all victims,” he says. Zayn nods slowly. “If there were witnesses, wouldn’t they have seen the culprit?” he asks. He hasn’t been so much on this case as the others, so much of the information is lost to him.

Niall shakes his head, “normally maybe, but this is a professional. Eye witnesses say they saw the victims get either a phone call or a text, then climb into a black van. We’re looking for the black van, but there’s a lot of them.”

Zayn nods. It made sense, and at least they were getting somewhere. “So what happened at the bank?” he suddenly asks, looking at Niall. Niall grimaces. “The criminals got away, sadly. But they were ready to kill when we surprised them inside, and we managed to save all the hostages.” Zayn gives him a smile.

“That’s better than nothing, don’'t beat yourself up about it,” he smiles and Niall gives him a smile back, because Zayn just can’t lie for shit, so he really means what he says. That’s always a nice thing to know.

“Where’s Harry, though?” Niall asks after a while, looking around after the curly haired officer, but no sign of him, not even through the window to the parking lot of the station. The lad was no where here. But in that moment — Niall’s phone went off. He frowns confused and checks the caller ID. Harry.

“Haz, where are you?” Niall asks as he picks up the phone. He can hear a whine from the other line, as well as a heavy breathing. Then, “Niall, I’m pathetic,” and Niall only agrees, nodding his hair and saying, “yes, we’ve already established this, Harry.”

There’s a loud groan to be heard and a thud sound. “Harry?” Niall frowns, this was not normal at all for Harry. “I’m in some deep shit, Niall,” Harry says after a long silence. This does not, however, help on Niall's confusion. “Care to elaborate?” Harry sighs on the other end, and another silence falls upon them. Just as Niall opens his mouth to say, “for fuck’s sake, spit it out already!”, Harry says, “meet me at Taco Bell. You and Zayn both. Now,” and then he hangs up.

Niall snorts; rude.

“Come on, Zaynie,” he says as he stands up. “Harry needs us at Taco Bell.” Zayn frowns at him confused, like a little lost puppy  _(“Uh, Niall?” “Yes?”_ _“_ _Why are pinching my cheeks?” “Oh, I am, aren’t I? I’m sorry, pupp— I mean, Zayn.”_ _“U_ _hm... are you okay?” “I_ _’_ _m perfectly fine, why are you asking?” “Uh, no reason.”)_  but he still stands up and pulls on his jacket. “What did Harry say?”he asks.

“He said he was in ‘some deep shit’,” Niall says casually as he takes his car keys and puts them in his pocket. “I think it’s just his time of the month.”

=====+++=====

“You’re late,” is the first thing Harry says to the as they walk inside. Niall snorts and sits down beside him, the food is already ordered and is on the table, so he just digs in right ahead. “Ever heard of something called traffic?” Harry just shakes his head, and Niall actually wonders for a second if Harry actully  _has_ heard of traffic. You never never know with Harry, he’s unpredictable. And and airhead, but that’s another story. Well, many other stories, he’s an airhead a lot. 

“Anyways, get to it,” Zayn says, munching on his cheese covered tacos. Taco Bell is the best place for tacos, after all. It lies in the name, of course. Harry lets out something that sounds awfully like a whine, and Harry Edward Styles never whines. Never. Ever.  _Never._ Niall and Zayn share worried looks, because they know this is serious, in a way.

“Okay,” Harry breathes in and looks up(he had been looking down on his hands, fiddling with them, a sign that he’s nervous), “so what would you say if I say that I kind of, I don’t know, let a criminal give me handjob, and maybe, just maybe, call me his, and also maybe, again just maybe, would have let him fuck me against the wall?”

Niall and Zayn blinks at him, before Niall just blurts out, “what?”

At least Harry has the decency to blush and bite his lip. Zayn just stares at him in silence, because this is  _not_ like Harry. Harry’s normally composed, hardass and professional. He has that dominant aura around him, now he’s like an embarrassed little kitty. Zayn won’t ever admit it, but right now he thinks Harry’s kind of... cute. Wow. That was hard to say. “Wait, Harry, are you telling us... this actually happened?” Zayn asks slowly, leaning towards Harry, studying Harry’s reaction. And shit, he actually blushes harder and hides his face in his hands, then nods barely noticeably. 

“You’re fucked, mate.”

“Niall!”

“What? He is. He obviously wants more, look at him. I bet he even has some feelings or something.”

“...you’re actually right. Harry, you’re fucked.”

“I know that! But sadly...”

“What?”

“You’re so innocent, Zayn, it’s obviously because he didn’t literally get fucked.”

“Shut up, Niall, I’m not innocent!”

“That’s the part you picked up and decided to get aggrivated by?”

“Would you two shut the fuck up?”

“No!”

“Geez, I wonder why I even told you.”

“Because you love us.”

“You’re lucky I do.”

NIall and Zayn each gives him big grins with theeth. They find this oddly amusing. To see Harry acting like this, and actually get him out of his jobcentred shell and composed attitude. This can be so much fun, for both of them. Well, and of course for Harry’s cute little arse. (They’ve both agreed Harry has a cute little bum, loudly and in front of Harry.) (He slapped their heads.) (He was also hiding his blush.) (They knew, though.)

“But seriously, Haz,” Niall laughs at his misery, making Harry pout at him. Not that it helps, it just makes him look more of a kitten than he already does. “You’re in some deep shit. How are you going to fix this?” Harry makes a whining noise and takes a bite of his own tacos. “I don’t know,'' he says, “but I have a feeling I’ll meet him again. He said, “Catch me, Officer,” to me.” Zayn and Niall shares looks once again before bursting out laughing. This is honestly too good. Harry is honestly never going to live this down, that’s for sure.

“Oh my god, you’re going to get fucked,” Niall booms and high fives Zayn, for absolutely no reason at all. Harry just puts his head on the table, whining once again. “Did he tell you his name?” Zayn asks, trying miserably to hold his laughter inside. Harry nods weakly, not removing his head from the table. “Well, at least he gave you his name to scream out when masturbating!” Niall laughs, obviously just saying it as a joke, but when he sees even Harry’s  _ears_ go red in blush he gasps, “you did not!”

Harry did, oh he did.

“That’s pathetic, Harry!”

It's a wonder they’re not scandalized that an officer is pining after a criminal, no, they just think it’s  _hilarious._

**_=====+++===== (A/N: Surprise, surprise)_ **

“I believe you had fun, Tomlinson?”

He walks in with a smirk and sits down on his chair in front of his own computer and puts his legs on the table. Louis smirks right back at him with a satisfied look. “Oh I did,” he says, “and tonight, you’re going to have fun too.” He raises an eyebrow with a curious smirk now. “Will I now?”

Louis smirks wider. He was going to see Harry again, and the lube is already in his picket. Tonight, he will get Officer Harry’s cute little bum and he will  _wreck_ it. Of course, he wouldn’t want to have all the fun(bit of a lie, really). The other officer, the blonde one, is perfect for his friend. From what he ahs heard, the blonde one’s irish, which is interesting, and he’s cute, but not as cute as his little kitten Harry. 

“You will,” Louis says, “there’s another officer, just  _perfect_ for you. He’s small and irish.” The man’s lips twitch into an almost evil smile as he leans forwards towards Louis and says, “oh, that  _does_ sound like fun. I can’t wait to meet him.”

Louis smirks and laughs. “Go get ‘im, Payno.”

Tonight will  _definitely_  be fun.


	3. Chapter three

''CHESHIRE POLICE! HANDS UP IN THE AIR! WEAPONS ON THE GROUND! NOW!''

The officers(including Harry, Niall and Zayn) shouts orders around the crime scene while holding up their guns, pointing at every criminal inside this place. You see, the police had gotten an anonymous tip about some drug dealers hiding in an abandoned McDonald's building, but a tip isn't exactly enough to barge in, so they researched a bit. It turned out the tip was right, and this gropu was highly dangerous and had come all the way from Russia, where they were one of the most wanted groups. They were dangerous, they were armed and they weren't afraid to kill anyone who got in their way. They always got away with murder, drugs and thieving. Also they threathened people who owed them money(that's not actually something new) and if they didn't pay up, they payed with their lives.

Four months ago, they moved to Cheshire. Too many people knew of them in Russia and it was a higher rate of getting caught, so they moved here, where almost none knew of them. It was the perfect plan, had it not been for the tip, which, none really knows where came from. They tried tracking the call, but the phone was a one time phone, thrown away in a trash can nearby where the phone call was made. They tried to ask who bought the phone, but it seemed the person(a woman, the officer who took the call said) thought of everything and really doesn't want to be found. Which, is totally fine. Except it's not. That person had to be someone important to know such information, and since they were good to hide, they had a reason too.

Back to the scene at hand, the drug dealers all looked up and none had time to get out their own guns, so they just got down on the ground, not wanting to get shot. The officers moved to the other rooms and kicked them open, yelling commands to get down on the ground and stay silent. Soon, the whole gang had been arrested and the police could happily say this was good day. The dealers were brought to the station and questioned, some were hard to knack, some were not, but they got it out of them in the of the day. The three men was absolutely knackered, but still happy since they got to the bottom of a very important case and also, it had distracted Harry from Louis and his delicious little body, his hands, his lips, his voice - well.

They were sitting at their desks at the station, exhausted and stressed, but also relieved, as said before. They're just relaxing now, a bit bored, though.

''Our shifts are over, no?'' Zayn says, his head tilted back and looking up at the ceiling.

''Yeah,'' Harry answers, his knees up to his chest on the chair and his arms wrapped around them as he twirls the chair around, softly making 'wee' sounds.

''Then why are we here?'' Zayn asks.

Silence.

''Come on then,'' Niall says, wanting to have some fun now, real fun. ''Let's go to the club.'' Zayn and Harry shares a look, before sighing and nodding. If Niall wants to go to a club, he will go there, and if he wants them to come there, they will come with him, there's no way to say no, Niall will never allow it, and they've learned not to do so.

Niall cheers and they all stand up from their chairs and take on their jackets and heads out of the station and to Zayn's car because it's Zayn's car and it's lovely. It's the best out of all of them, so they always take it to clubs. Don't ask why, they'll answer wierdly.

They drive to each of their houses one after one to get changed into some guy catching clothes. They then go to the most known gay club in Cheshire, Homo Stars, which is a very weird name(Not subtle either, though they doubt it was supposed too be) and uncreative but it's an awesome club, really. And it has really hot guys. Both Niall and Zayn are gay too, so they're a gay bunch and love each other very much but sometimes they just need a guy to fuck or be fucked by. And in Harry's case he really wants Louis but that'd be ridiculous and he doesn't want Louis to fuck him or him to fuck Louis or Louis' dick in either his mouth or arse. Ridiculous.

Except he does, which is why he's going to the club to get his mind off of Louis and his everything and get fucking laid and have a good fuck. Harry needs to get fucked senseless. And he need it now, he has to get Louis out of his mind because it's getting ridiculous. When he made breakfast this morming he actually wondered about what Louis would like. That's not something he should be thinking. Absolutely ridiculous.

The moment they step into the club Harry thinks he's in heaven because my god, that's a lot of hot guys that looks like they can fuck properly. Louis can definitely fuck much better, though. Harry groans mentally and waves the thoughts away. Time to get smashed and fucked. Harry grins and shakes his stress off of himself and heads to the bar to get this night started.

Harry's still not drunk on his fourth drink. It seems his drinks aren't quite strong but he doesn't mind, he can always drink more. He has been sitting at the bar, checking some guys out but none interests him. He was about to sip his fifth drink when suddenly there was a muscular arm around his waist and a body pressed to his back and a warm breath on his neck.

''Well aren't you a hot little cutie,'' is breathed into his ear in a deep, slow voice, completely opposite of Louis' high pitched and gentle voice. Harry smirks a bit and turns his head slightly to get a look at the guy. Hm, not bad. Dark hair, muscles, strong and defined jaw and he's really handsome.

''Want to have some fun with me?'' the man whispers, trying to be seductive. It doesn't sound much like that, but he's good looking and Harry's desperate for anything, so he turns in the guy's arms and smirks up at him. ''What kind of fun are you implying?'' he asks, tilting his head innocently. The guy's eyes darkened at that and he smirks wider, leaning down so their faces are close. ''The best kind,'' he replies and connects their lips in a lustfilled snog. Harry respons immidiately, but in the back of his head is the distant thought of how Louis' lips would taste How they would feel. Would they feel soft, or rough or just in the middle? Like soft and rough, maybe dry or wet, what if - no, stop it.

Focus on the hot man that's kissing you right now, Harry, the guy that's about to fuck you senseless and then there will be no thoughts of Louis. So Harry kisses back and parts his lips when the man licks his bottom lip, but he still can't help but feel disgusted, because these lips aren't Louis' lips which automatically makes them disgusting and Harry hates that. He hates how if it isn't Louis it doesn't satisfy him, it disgusts him. He feels as he's cheating, god dammit.

The man pulls away slightly to breathe out, ''let's go somewhere more private, yeah?'' and Harry nods and breaths out, ''yeah.'' The man smirks and takes Harry's hand roughly and drags him off the chair, nearly making Harry fall, and drags him through the horde of people. Harry's the one apologising to the people they stumble into, but they don't really care, too drunk and horny. Harry really feels dread and wishes to just pull his arm out of this man's grasp and go find Louis, but that's wrong and he can't. Louis isn't even here!

Suddenly he's brought back from his thoughts by being slammed against a wall and then the man's lips are on his again and his body flush against Harry's and it feels so wrong. But he lets the man grab his thighs and lift him up though he hesitates to wrap his legs around him, he does it none the less. The man was about to start sucking on Harry's neck when suddenly - he's pulled away. Harry opens his eyes confused, though still relieved, and then he squeaks in surprise when suddenly two familiar, electrifying blue orbs are staring at him, but now they were full of rage and... jealousy?

''L... Louis?'' Harry breaths out, a bit afraid at the look on Louis' face. He does not look happy. Harry feels a tugging at his chest and he almost wants to cry in relief because this is Louis and not some kind of attractive yet disgusting stranger. His chest feels tight and warm and Harry has never felt like this before and it scares him. It terrifies him because it's wrong and Louis is a fucking criminal and he shouldn't be feeling this way. But it feels so right.

''You little slut,'' Louis growls and presses his smaller body against Harry's larger and grabs his curls roughly. Harry groans in surprise and stares at Louis, frowning confused. ''How dare you let that man touch you? How fucking dare you let him kiss you?'' Louis continues, now biting down harshly on Harry's collarbones. Harry whimpers as Louis continues, ''how dare you do that when you're mine? You're mine, Harry, I won't let anyone else touch you. And it seems you need to be thaught a fucking lesson about who you fucking belong to.'' Harry whimpers as Louis harshly pushes his hips onto Harry's, creating that delicious friction he very much needs.

''I- I'm so.. sorry,'' Harry gasps and stutters. He really isn't that sorry, it got him this and it feels so right. Louis feels so right. And Louis seems to know this, as he keeps grinding, now hurriedly taking off Harry's shirt, littering Harry's neck with marks showing everyone else just who Harry belongs too, no one is allowed to touch what's Louis'. 

Once Harry's shirt is off, Louis continues to get Harry's pants off, well, rather rip them off. Harry doesn't mind.He's already hard and needy, getting those incredibly tight pants off was heaven. Harry looks at Louis' face and freezes. He looks... furious. Murderous. Harry reminds himself what Louis is; a criminal, a murderer. He can't let this go any further, no matter how much he likes it or how right it feels. ''S-stop...!'' he breaths out, trying to push him off. Louis growls loudly, pressing his body harder against Harry's, making the younger, yet taller boy groan. 

''No,'' Louis growls. ''You know you want it, and you're mine. You need to be taught a fucking lesson.'' With that he rips Harry's boxers off and Harry hisses at the cold air hitting his erection. He then gasps as Louis roughly grabs it and starts pumping him. Harry grabs onto Louis' shirt and moans loudly as his whole body shivers. He groans again as he tries to yell out words to Louis to make him stop, but he's not able to form any words as Louis' hand is again around his cock, and that's what he has wanted ever since the bank. 

Louis presses one of his legs between Harry's, nudging them farther apart. Harry only obliges, and suddenly there's fingers stuffed in his mouth and he frowns confused at Louis, who is glaring and staring at him with cold, icy blue eyes, but with a warm passion. ''You better get them nice and wet because that's all the lube you're going to get,'' Louis hisses at him, eyes narrowed and Harry's eyes widen and he suddenly goes for it after that; swirling his tongue over the fingers inside his mouth, getting them coated in his saliva. After a while Louis pulls them out, earning a little whine from Harry but it's soon followed by a gasp and a groan as Louis places his fingers at Harry's rim and roughly presses one inside. Harry tenses up and unwillingly clenches around the finger.

''Relax, baby, relax,'' Louis whispers into his ear, not moving his finger. Harry whimpers and breaths out slowly and unclenches. He just can't help it, it hurt. Louis smiles and then presses his finger more inside and soon it's in as far as it can go and Harry's whimpering slightly at the intrusion. It's been so long since he had any. He has fingered himself, of course, but Louis' fingers are thicker, they fill him up more and he absolutely loves it.

''M-more,'' Harry begs and tries to fuck himself on Louis' finger. Louis tsk's at him and smirks. He starts to thrust his finger hard and rough inside of Harry, making the lad moan loudly and arch his back ever so slightly. He pushes his hips down to meet Louis' thrusts, the burning pain feels just so good, and he gasps when suddenly Louis adds a second finger. When Louis skillfully scissors him he cries out and presses down desperately for more friction, his mind overclouded by want and lust and Louis. He's already desperate for Louis' cock and he wants it now. ''Louis,'' Harry begs, his voice sounding completely wrecked already, ''p-please, more, I need more, please.'' 

Louis chuckles darkly and adds the third finger roughly and Harry keens and moans loudly yet again as Louis stretches him. In this moment he doesn't care about how desperate he is, how much he wants it and how wrong this is. He just wants Louis to fuck him hard and fast, fuck him into oblivion. 

''I reckon you're ready?'' Louis teases with a smirk and pulls out his fingers. Harry whimpers pathetically at the loss and feeling empty. ''Now, slut, I want you to suck my cock, and you better get it nice and wet,'' Louis demands and grabs Harry by the back of his neck and makes him go down on his knees. Harry licks his lips unknowingly staring at Louis' cock hungrily. ''Suck,'' Louis demands again, and Harry opens his mouth and takes Louis' - hard - cock in his mouth obediently and starts sucking right away. He swirls his tongue over the slit, making Louis moan, and he makes sure to lubricate Louis' cock as best as he can, seeing as he doesn't want it to hurt.

''So good for me, slut,'' Louis is muttering to him, ''so fucking food. You're my little slut, aren't you? My good little slut, so good for me. Can't wait for me to fuck you, can you? You're just gagging for it.'' And if anything, that turns Harry on even more and he goes even harder. Louis is moaning and after a while he pulls out of Harry's mouth, making Harry whine and try to get it in his mouth again. Louis chuckles and makes Harry stand up. ''Jump,'' he says and lifts Harry up by his thighs. Harry quickly wraps his legs around Louis' waist. He can feel Louis' cock pressing against his arse, and he gasps when Louis presses him down on it.

''Grab my cock and put it in, you slut,'' Louis growls, pressing Harry's back against the wall. Harry whimpers and takes a deep breath before reaching behing him and grabbing Louis' big cock and lining him up with his entrance and then pressing himself down on it. He gasps as the head presses inside past the first ring of muscles. Louis grows impatient, however, and just thrusts his hips upwards, burying himself to the hilt in one swift motion, making Harry cry out in both pain and pleasure. He breaths heavily as Louis is still, letting Harry adjust to the intrusion. Louis' cock is way bigger than his fingers. 

After a while of adjusting Harry wiggles his hips slightly and nods his head, ''ready.'' Louis smirks once again and grabs Harry's hips and sqeezes, before pulling out to the tip and slamming inside of the younger boy. Harry throws his head back in a cry of pleasure as Louis starts pounding up into him, rocking him into the wall with every thrust. Harry is moaning with every thrust and he wraps his legs tighter around Louis' waist, trying to get him in deeper.

''Harder, please, faster, Louis, make me unable to walk for months, just please, more,'' Harry begs, not even noticing how he's babbling and begging for more. Louis smirks and attacks his neck as he speeds up and his thrusts get even harder. Harry of course loves it, you can hear it by the sounds of his loud moans and gasps and begs for more and his, 'so good,'s. Louis is whispering in his ear about how good of a slut he is, how fantastic and how tight he feels, how he should know who he fucking belongs too. Louis changes the angle regularly to find Harry's prostate with one vicious thrust and Harry screams in pure pleasure. 

''Found it,'' Louis smirks, though a bit breathless as he chases his own orgasm as he nears it and his speeds up even more, if that's possible. ''I.. I'm close, Lou,'' Harry breaths out, his voice rough and husky from screaming and the pleasure. ''Cum,'' Louis demands, another vicious thrust following, making Harry scream again as his head is thrown back and his mouth wide open as he cums hard and long on his own stomach. Louis fucks him through his orgasm and when the clenching gets too much he cums deep inside of Harry, making the lad moan at the sweet feeling of being filled up with cum.

They're both breathing heavily as they ride out their high and they both go soft, so Louis pulls out as it gets uncomfortable for them both. Harry is still a bit hazy and mindfucked as he sinks down on the ground, his arse sore and warm against the cold bathroom floor. Louis smirks and zips up. His hair is a down right mess of sex hair and his face is flushed. He leans down to stare at Harry's face right in front of him. 

''Who do you belong to, officer?'' he asks, his voice sweet, yet demanding. Harry glances up at him with a fucked out expression and it takes a while for him to answer.

''You.''

Louis smiles satisfied at that, Harry knows who he belongs too, and those marks on his neck shows it too. 

''Good,'' he says and stands up, straightening himself. Harry frowns confused at him, ''where are you going?'' He can't just leave him here like this after fucking him like that? Right?

Louis smirks down at him and blows him a teasing smirk and says, ''to get me to stay, you have to catch me, officer.''

And then he's gone, yet again.


End file.
